


Giving Thanks

by Krashtalex



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashtalex/pseuds/Krashtalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment you realize you have an obsession and are grateful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

As Thanksgiving comes to an end, I just wanted to say thank you to all of the writers out there. I started reading earlier this year, and definitely don't have the creativity or patience to put my thoughts into coherent stories. So thank you to everyone willing to take the risk and put their stories out there to be judged. My personal life has often been confusing, chaotic, sad, and difficult for most of the last year. I find refuge, escape, and joy in the works you share (even when I'm reaching for my pitchfork/shiv :) ). So for all of you that share, (good grammar/bad grammar, no smut/lots of smut, long/short, angst you/fluffy, lots of kudos/comments, or little feedback,) please know you are appreciated and admired.

I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
